1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a machine and method for preventing fluid leakage from a flange, in particular, to a new and useful flange seal utilizing a seal welded diaphragm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional flange connections are sealed by gaskets. Fluid leakage can occur on these flange connections after long-term service. Flange leakage is caused by displacement deformation of the gasket weld pockets on the flange and general wear and erosion on the gasket sealing surface.